War Of The Sisters
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: Yellow Diamond is intent on trying to get a mineral working for her Kindergarten. Her sisters however are intent on something much different and it doesn't look like she'll be getting any work done today. When will Pink and Blue realize that Diamonds don't degrade themselves to something as low as roughhousing? (non slash, ultimate adorable family bonding)


(AN: I have IMMEASURABLE sister feels after that episode and I wanted to take a break from writing Reaching New Grounds. AND THIS ADORABLENESS CAME TO MY HEAD AND I COULDN'T SHAKE IT OFF. I do wonder what the Diamonds were like before losing Pink, since there seems to have been a drastic difference between Blue in "The Answer" and then in present day.

Anyway, I know a lot of people headcanon the Diamonds as poly but I don't-at least not for each other. I love the idea of them being sisters, Pink being the youngest (last harvested). Besides, those that read Reaching New Grounds knows me and family relationships. SO HERE, enjoy the ridiculous adorkable sisters being adorkable.)

* * *

"I don't understand this," Yellow Diamond hissed as she furiously typed an encryption into her computer. "I can't get the compounds for this Kindergarten right!" It was always hard building on a new planet, so many things to consider and test to make sure the ground was right for harvesting-and this one clearly wasn't.

"Well my Diamond, I'm sure you'll get it," her Pearl perked as she sat there on her monarch's shoulder. "After all, no one is quite as intelligent as my wonderful-"

"Pearl, can it."

Yellow huffed as she heard the doors behind her slide open and her scowl deepened. As if things couldn't get any worse. "What are you two doing here now?" she huffed at the two sisters she knew were behind her. "I'm busy, and you should be too."

"We wanted to see what you were up to," Pink Diamond shrugged as she strolled in with Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond huffed and spun her chair around to glare at the two. "Work, as you both should be doing." She waved a hand at them to try and shoo them away, huffing as Pink Diamond leaned over the chair to look at the screen.

"Oh, you're testing the land," Blue Diamond mused. "The soil on the other side of the planet is probably more ideal."

Yellow Diamond scowled as she was squished between the two leaders that crowded over her monitor, and she finally shoved them away. "Away with you!" she huffed. "You have enough responsibilities of your own without meddling in mine!" She pointed to Blue Diamond. "You have a planet to scout." And pointed at Pink Diamond. "And you have a Kindergarten to form on your ONE planet. So leave me be."

"Touchy, Yellowy," Pink Diamond giggled at her older sister. "Why are you snapping at us? We just came to see if you needed help."

"I'm snapping because you two are making me annoyed," the monarch deadpanned. "And you can help by leaving."

Blue scoffed and looked at Pink. Pink Diamond rose an eyebrow at Blue, and then the focused, somewhat menacing gaze went back to Yellow. The two were smirking now, and Yellow Diamond glared warily. Never a good sign.

"Hm...maybe we can help in a different way."

 _Oh no._

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed in anger to disguise the real fear in her eyes. "Pearl," she instructed harshly to the gem on her shoulder. "Leave my quarters immediately." Sensing what was about to go down, at the very least Yellow refused to let her subjects see her disgrace. Her sisters had the sense to wait until the rest of the gems left. They locked the door, and even shut the screens off, dimming the room.

Yellow held her hands up in a warning gesture, already poised and prepared to deal with the suspected attack. "No," she tried strictly, cringing back as it didn't seem to deter her sister's wiggling fingers. "I said no."

"You don't control us," Pink Diamond reminded with a playful tut. "We technically control ourselves."

Yellow scowled. "I am the second in command next to White—yes I do control...!" She snapped backwards and flattened herself against the control panel as Pink Diamond pretended to lunge. _"NO."_ She leaned back against the panel as if she could disappear into it. Damnit, why wasn't there an escape route on this thing?

"Look, I'm not playing your childish games!" she snapped at the two monarchs. "We are respected and professional. We are royals. We do not stoop low enough to...play. We have Diamond pride and we are not this level of immaturity."

Blue and Pink exchanged looks. They shrugged. "Maybe you're right," the youngest monarch agreed. "Perhaps we shouldn't be playing..." Yellow relaxed slightly, but the sense of security was gone when she caught the evil glint in both her sisters' eyes. "...After this."

Yellow's diamond pupils widened in horror as both the monarchs suddenly lunged toward her and she dashed out of the way to avoid their grabbing hands. "No!" she snarled, but she knew it was useless. When her siblings had something in mind, nothing would deter them; and right now that something was tickling her.

The control tower was unfortunately small and escaping would mean running out of the room and through out Homeworld like an idiot while her sisters chased her. She'd rather...not broadcast that for the entire empire to see.

"Blue, come on!" She decided to try and reason with the more rational of the monarchs since there was never getting through the youngest of them all. "Be reasonable here! What if someone walks in and sees us...like this?"

Blue smirked. "We already locked the door. No one can get in or out. It's just us now Yellow~"

Yellow backed up as her sisters closed in on her. She felt the control panel dig into her back, and she knew she was trapped. She looked out the window to make sure she was out of the range of any passing ships of gems seeing her, but she knew the real danger here was her sisters, and keeping them back. She cast a desperate look out the window, almost wishing she could call someone to her aid. But she couldn't unless she wanted to look like a complete idiot.

"We have more important things...to be doing! We're wasting valuable time where we could be productive!" she snapped desperately. She knew there was no stopping this. If she physically fought them she could chance damaging the equipment in here and just set her progress back even more. There was just no escape.

Blue Diamond lunged first and grabbed her, which was always the way it worked. Blue held her, Pink tickled. The devious little brat always knew what buttons to press—literally. Yellow growled as she felt her arms pinned to the sides by Blue's tight hold. She tried to kick Pink but the younger Diamond avoided the assault and attacked on her own.

Yellow squinted her eyes shut as she fought to keep a smirk at bay once her younger sister started jabbing at her sides. Her legs scrambled, the only part of her body that was able to move. She tried to push off against the floor to try and jump out of Blue's arms but it was useless. "I'm going to shatter both of you."

Pink attacked with devastating spider tickles to her stomach and Yellow choked down a desperate noise as she folded over to try and protect her stomach. That just made Pink switch the target area to her ribs and the noises got increasingly harder to keep in.

"Tougher then usual, huh?" her younger sister teased. Yellow narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Pink's fingers scribbled up from her sides to her rib cage and even threw a few to Yellow's exposed neck. Yellow could feel herself breaking, puffing her cheeks out desperately to keep in her laughter.

"This is...two against one! This isn't even fair, you little shards!" A particularly hard scribble against her side made an embarrassing snorting giggle slip out but Yellow finally tried a new tactic and kicked backwards into Blue's shin. Blue yelped as she was thrown off balance and lost her grip on Yellow, who finally rolled out of her arms.

Before Yellow could stand Pink barreled her over and the two crashed into the control panel. Yellow Diamond's threshold for her sister's attack was wearing thin and it only took a few squeezes to her sides to get her full out laughing.

"Ha!" Pink Diamond snickered. "I made the grump laugh!"

Yellow shoved a hand up against her sister's face to try and push her back. If you couldn't beat them, join them. Besides...no one could see her and the idea of reducing her sisters into tortured, giggling messes was a little too tempting to pass up... "Well this grump...can certainly...pack...a punch...back!" she grunted through a vengeful smirk and reached out, wiggling her long fingers against the bare patch around the diamond on Pink's belly. Far more sensitive then her, the youngest monarch doubled over in squeals and giggles.

"It really is a terrible place to have a gem," Yellow drawled as her fingers contracted along the bare flesh, enjoying this revenge immensely as Pink laughed and squealed.

"I d-didn't...ask for it to be there! Blue, help!"

Blue picked herself up off the floor and hurried over to Pink's aid, but Yellow rose with her hostage. She had one arm looped around the still laughing monarch's waist as the other went to her hips.

"Now if you want to see your precious sister unharmed I suppose you'll have to face me in a one-on-one match," the Diamond smirked. Fingers weren't even touching her, but still her pink hostage was giggling so much she could barely stand.

Blue stared at her 'endangered' sister and back to Yellow. "Is that a challenge, Yellow?" If so, it was definitely one she was riveted for.

Yellow's smirk deepened. "Do I do empty threats, Sister?"

* * *

Down on the ground a few Ruby guards glanced up to the tower, where they could clearly see their leaders in the window of the tower above. Whatever was going on, it was a disarray of movement and they could see the sisters running around the control panel but they didn't seem to be in any real danger. "Uhhh...what's going on?"

Another Ruby glanced up and rose an eyebrow as she watched what looked like the three of the leaders trip and tumble into one chair. "...I have no idea."


End file.
